


Tell me what do you want (Hold me closely)

by Luperrcalia



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Sam Wilson, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, ddlb, little Scott Lang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luperrcalia/pseuds/Luperrcalia
Summary: Sam Wilson had not expected to find himself in this situation. Even when he was the one who brought out the subject.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Sam Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

It was pure coincidence, at first. Scott being Scott and having called him "Yes, Daddy" mockingly in an over-staged bored tone, in those occasions when Sam, in Scott's perspective, was being annoying.

Nothing that would surprise anyone, given Scott's usual antics.

It was one morning, both of them snuggling in bed after having arrived the night before from a particular hard mission, when things became weird.

Scott wasn't an early bird by any means, and Sam had chosen to stay in bed with him for a while, luring his boyfriend out of sleep with soft spoken words and caresses. The thing was, that tactic only succeeded in making the prospect of staying in bed more tempting for Scott Lang's lazy morning ass.

They heard the 9 AM alarm beep from Scott's nightstand, ain't that just convenient.

Apparently not. Sam rolled his eyes at the man who was still cuddling him, and began to try to untangle his limbs so he could go on his morning- late morning run, take a shower and start his day. But the uncooperative Scott managed to hold onto him anyway, and just when Sam was becoming truly annoyed, a half-sleepy and whiny "Just staaay, Daaady" froze both of them.

A beat.

Scott scrambled out of bed, ushering to get ready while talking nonsense about how he forgot he has some business with Luis today, like, right now. The Falcon was just watching all this but wasn't really paying attention, and got out of bed once he heard Scott shutted the main door close.

* * *

Sam continued with his routine as usual, but once he sat to eat something his mind wouldn't stop running in circles, recalling that morning's event and trying to decipher what the hell had happened.

Of course he is familiar with the concept of Daddy Kink. At least, basically. But first-hand knowledge anyway, since he had had a couple of lovers before who liked him rough and domineering.

It's precisely that knowledge that throws him off, because they weren't doing something sexual when Scott uttered that. In fact, he's pretty sure Scott wouldn't have been embarrassed to ask him for something kinky, given that he's usually the one to come up with new -and sometimes silly- ideas for them to experience in bed.

But Scott is embarrassed of whatever that was. To the point that he was running errands to avoid coming home. And wouldn't it be better to just take a plane and settle down 7348932km away, really.

Scott? — SW (3:47 PM)

He toyed with the phone between his hands for a while, writing an answer and erasing and writing again, what with his boyfriend cryptic way with words. A simple "i'm k" would do, right?

And blessed Hank Pym, he had a lab in which he could work on improvements for his suit, away from all this mess that had become his love-life in such a short time. 

_If_ he still has a boyfriend.

But being here was easy, working in his technology always focused his mind to the point that hunger and hours were ignored, and it proved to be effective to ease his mind away from undesirable topics too.

His phone buzzed again.

Bring your ass here already — SW (9:36 PM)

Or else? :P — SL (9:37 PM)

Late evening transcurred uneventfully, in apparent normality although both of them were watching for clues in the other. And they were walking on thin ice while preparing for bed, or at least Scott was, entertained doing anything while waiting for Sam to fall asleep so he could sneak in the bedroom and sneak out at dawn before his boyfriend awakened so they could avoid any remaining awkwardness. Impeccable plan. 

Until Sam had enough of that and dragged Scott to bed with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story! ~~and I don't know what I'm doing~~
> 
> Kudos and comments are encouraging :)


	2. Chapter 2

"I was doing some reading," started Sam, when he noticed that Scott was awake.

Scott blinked owlishly at him, looking at his freshly out of the shower boyfriend seated comfortably on his side of the bed with his back against the headboard, scrolling down the tablet on his hand.

"So?" Scott replied, cranky. But he moved closer to lay against him, passing an arm over Sam's extended legs. He wanted to drag his man to lay down on bed with him for a while, but kind of wanted to stay like this too.

Sam just brought his right hand to Scott's head, petting him absentmindedly. He usually was direct, but wasn't sure how he should address this subject. If Scott's reaction to the incident of a few weeks ago was any indication, he should be cautious about the matter. He left the tablet on the nightstand and proceeded to talk.

"It was a surprise to find some fascinating, peculiar things about the intricacies of the mind. Some people—"

Scott snorted.

"Why are you talking like that? It's like, 7 in the morning. What kind of person talks brainy stuff at 7 AM."

"9 AM. And shut up, I'm trying to explain this clearly." He janked softly to a lock of hair to make his point across, Scott made a sound of protest and fake-punched him on the thigh. "So, I came across very interesting information. Regarding relationships and boundaries—"

Scott fake-gasped in surprise.

"You were reading about relationship counseling at _7 AM_ on a _Saturday_? Should I be concerned?"

"Scott."

"Okay, okay. Keep going."

Sam gave him a pointed glance, and Scott smiled at him sheepishly. The Falcon prayed for patience.

"And well, you know that some people like pain, and some people have fetishes, like being humiliated or whiped."

"Sweety, you could just say 'Hey Scott, I would really-really love if you make me your bitch.' I'll be happy to comply."

"And," he continued, as if he hadn't been interrupted. "Some people like to give up control, and being taken care of for a while. Have you heard of the term DDlb?"

"Given the subtle clues I'm guessing is something kinky." Scott sat up, interested now in where this was going.

"Yes. But isn't inherently something sexual, although it can be." He passed the tablet to Scott. "Just give it a read to what's in here and I would like to hear your thoughts on the matter, whenever you are ready."

____________________

Damn him. As if he would ever bring this up, Scott thought annoyed, while discarding the tablet onto the empty side of the bed. He had been looking through the bookmarks on the browser, opening some tabs and skimming through the articles for half an hour or so.

He hadn't read much, but he had read enough to know that that definitely wasn't something for him. He had refused to acknowledge the subject, and Sam, truth to his word, hadn't brought it up either.

A couple of weeks passed since then, when all seemed to be normal. Or at least their version of "normal", with Sam having to use a splint while his dislocated shoulder healed. Falcon's jetpack had been compromised in the middle of a fight during his last mission, he had a bad fall but at least survived and was capable enough to complete his duty.

Still, on his point of view, the worst part was the healing process.

"...and after all this shit, I have three weeks left of fucking rehab therapy. I don't know how I managed not crawling out of my skin already." Sam complained, while peeling off some colourful stickers which Cassie had used to decorate his splint a couple of days ago, when she was visiting.

"Honey, _you've been_ doing exactly that. What with trying to lift heavy stuff with just one arm, and god I've never seen you so adamant to do the vacuuming before."

Sam couldn't see his boyfriend's face, who was occupied cooking something for dinner, but he sure as hell could hear the amusement in his voice.

"It needed to be done."

" _Yeah, right._ I'm just saying," Scott didn't even try to hide his smug smile anymore, drying his hands before turning to face him. "That you needn't to show off so hard to win my heart, babe, you know it's yours."

Sam just rolled his eyes at Scott's playful display, but a little smirk crept across his face, betraying his annoyed façade.

____________________

The room was dark, the only source of light being the tv screen, and now that Sam was completely healed he was sprawled on the sofa embracing a man that fit comfortably between his arms - a man that was unusually quiet right now. But perhaps the reason was that Antman's last mission tired him more than he admitted, so Sam thought nothing of it.

After a moment, she heard Scott mumble something, but couldn't make his words.

"What was that, TicTac?"

"I said— Why are _you_ interested in _that_? What do you gain for such an agreement?"

It took only a moment for Sam to understand what his boyfriend was talking about, and it took him a little bit longer to order his thoughts and gave a response.

"Well, I've never tried it, but perhaps it's something I might enjoy."

"When you say _something_..."

"Give some structure to your messy ways, without having to hear you complaining endlessly about it." Said Sam, with a cheeky smile.

Scott sat up, giving him a staged mortified look. "As if you babying me means I'll go along with your military-craziness without a fight. Dream on, sweetheart."

Without giving him time to say more, Scott gave him a quick kiss and disappeared into the kitchen. When Scott came out with a bowl of popcorn and crisps, the topic wasn't bringed up again.

____________________

"I'm not comfortable with the idea of the 'little-space', whatever that is. I couldn't let go like that, and I don't want to."

Sam -now used to Scott's sudden commentaries and questions on the matter- keep busy checking up the internal circuits of his jetpack.

"It's normal to be nervous, I know it's not easy to decide to give up so much control over yourself to someone else. That's why we must delve into this calmly and at our own pace."

"It's not— Okay, I'm a bit anxious about all this, but it's not only that. I'm concerned about Cassie."

Sam's head snapped up at that.

"Oh, sorry, she's alright. No need to bold through the door." Scott let go a tiny -definitively nervous- laugh, and went to sit beside him. "It's just that… Let's suppose that I wanna try this. And I get so engaged in the play-pretend that I miss a call or something, an important one, you know what I'm saying? What if— what if she needs me and I notice too late because I was— I don't know, painting with my fingers pretending to be a kid?"

Sam pondered this.

"Well, if we give it a shot, it's responsibility of the Dominant to be aware of the needs and security of the Sub. In this case, since you have a daughter we must take into account her security as well, so if something important comes up while we are in the middle of a play we end the session immediately."

Scott seems doubtful still, but at least hearing that gave him some reassurance. He lays his head on Sam's shoulder and peers down at his boyfriend's work with the wires.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"I think _even Ant-thony_ could have fixed that by now."

Sam swats him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little contribution to the sam/scott tag ♡  
> 


End file.
